dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Phasma vs Deathstroke
Captain Phasma vs Deathstroke 'is ZombieSlayer23's thirty-first DBX! Description ''Season 3 Episode 1! Star Wars vs DC! Loyal to only one side of the battle between good and evil, scarred by their greatest threat, and ready for battle with a different variety of weapons. Sounds like an epic battle to me! But when the Captain of Star Wars and Bounty Hunter of DC Comics fight head-on in an epic battle of villains, who will prevail? Interlude '''NO RULES! '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Deathstroke jammed chunks of ammo into his gun. He was sent on a mission to assassinate Kylo Ren; the reward was thousands of credits. This was something Deathstroke couldn't miss out on, it was the biggest bounty he had ever been promised.... But only if he assassinated the First Order's biggest threat. Deathstroke quickly leaped into a space ship and took off for Starkiller Base. (Location: Starkiller Base - Star Wars) Deathstroke landed his pod in a nearby outpost, a small distance away from Kylo Ren's headquarters. Deathstroke realized he needed to blend in. He was soon comforted when a lone First Order trooper walked towards Deathstroke, not noticing Deathstroke at all.... CLUNK! Deathstroke took off the trooper's armor and put it on himself. He then noticed a nearby troop full of storm troopers; Deathstroke marched with the group towards the outpost center, but this was just a detour for Slade. He cut himself off of the group and marched towards Ren's headquarters. Deathstroke: (muttering) Why is this armor so damn uncomfortable? As Deathstroke finished his sentence, he nearly bumped into Captain Phasma with a sharp turn around the corner. Slade knew he was busted, but he would just have to see. Captain Phasma: What is a troop like you doing out here... (reads number mark)... FN-2156? Deathstroke had to think of something, and fast! Deathstroke: Well, I'm here to inspect signs of rebel infiltration. There has been word of this unfortunate event. Deathstroke couldn't even see Phasma's reaction; her gleaming metal helmet caught his attention and never succeeded to see if she believed him or not. Captain Phasma: You were supposed to report this nonsense to me before taking action, this is Rule 42. Cadet, submit your weapons for inspection. Deathstroke froze in his place. He didn't have a trooper weapon; he only had his pistols and snipers, explosives and swords! Captain Phasma: Well? Deathstroke had no choice but to blow his cover. He swung his fists into Phasma's gut, but the captain countered the attack and bashed Deathstroke in the head with her staff. Deathstroke's trooper disguise crumbled into plastic pieces, revealing his original armor. Captain Phasma: Not a rebel. Surprising. Unfortunately, you and me have unfinished business to attend to. Deathstroke grabbed one pistol in his left hand and a knife in his right hand. Deathstroke: If you're really so eager to die, then have at it. Captain Phasma sprinted towards Deathstroke. DBX As Phasma rushed at Deathstroke, the villain started taking aim and firing his pistol at Phasma. But the bullets just clanked off of her armor, leaving him to drop his gun and run at her with his knife. The two reached each other; Deathstroke swung his knife at Phasma, but the captain grabbed Deathstroke's hand and head butted him. Deathstroke was sent stammering backwards, giving Phasma the chance to land a Staff Strike three times into Deathstroke's gut, the third one dealing twice as much damage as the first two. Phasma: Get up, you coward! Conclusion Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Season Premiere Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Movies VS Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Movies VS TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Abandoned DBXs